narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mito Uzumaki
Long Life Mito Uzumaki had a long life right? Does that means she is older then Harishima Senju by how much? --Cococrash11 (talk) 13:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 : She wasn't older than Hashirama... what they meant was that she lived a very long life from the time of Hashirama to what was probably the (early) years of Hiruzen being the Sandaime Hokage which means she was considerably old when she died.... --Cerez365 (talk) 13:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relation to Tsunade Media:Example.ogg do we need to include that she is in fact the grandmother of tsunade. as we all know that hashirama senju is her grandfather, then there is no way that she is her grandmother. It is written that she is her grandma. Ttogafer (talk) 12:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relation to Kushina Well they were kinsmen, but I don't remember it being elaborated any more than that, but I could have missed it. Were they close relatives? Skitts (talk) 03:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Their direct relation was never elaborated on... all we know is that they're somehow related being from the same clan. --Cerez365 (talk) 12:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes, you're right, no direct relation was told, I was about to start thinking that Naruto was a Senju if they were closely related :3 :technically, he is --Cerez365 (talk) 12:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what chapter it is in the manga, but the last anime episode, ep204, Tobi AKA Madara just basically told naruto that he's (naruto) a decendent from the 1st and his "will" is similar as well. :Philosophies aren't genetic. ''~SnapperT '' 00:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Byakugan? Does anyone see a byakugan in the main picture?! FromHereOn (talk) 04:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Light eyes and no pupils do not necessarily imply a Byakugan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :It could just be featureless eyes (like Anko or Kurotsuchi's the Byakugan is a Kekkei Genkai and it doesn't seem logical since the Hyuga Clan was probably already established in Konoha and none of her descendants possesses it --Cerez365 (talk) 12:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that it is probably not a Hyuuga (Konoha has some other weird eyes, including even more whitish ones, plus yellow ones, and I am not just talking about Oro here), but I feel the need to point out that we are not exactly sure were the Hyuuga came from. Moreover, you think Madara or someone else would have mentionned fighting the Hyuuga (they are very powerful after all) so they were probably not local, and such a high level marriage would have benefits if she was Hyuuga. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I doubt she was a Hygua as that would mean Tsuande should also have the Byakugan.Umishiru (talk) 19:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Only if it bred pure. But my point was mainly on how people were jumping to the non-Byakugan argument too readily. I think that the Hyuuga would not permit an outsider to marry, if only to keep the Byakugan breeding true within their clan. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course they are jumping on the non-byakugan argument readily, for one thing, there is no connection beyond one person's interpretation of a black and white sketch to link them. More importantly, the byakugan is known to be present only in a specific clan in a specific village, in a specific nation that resides in a continent that she isn't even from full of people that have no pupils, it is considerably more likely that she is from EXACTLY where she is stated to be from, descended from EXACTLY who she is stated to be descended from. Remember, this isn't a place for guessing and speculating, it's for discussing a Japanese comic. First post on this wiki--Kiwi Lawyer (talk) 03:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Uzushiogakure affiliation I know that there is an argument over her not being listed as having that affiliation, with the current info displaying her not having it on the account of the village not yet existing, but lets see this again. We know she married Hashirama. We know she married Hashirama before his battle with Madara. According to chapter 500, in Kushina's words, there were ties between the "leaf's Senju clan and eddy's Uzumaki clan". From that, I think we can gather that at one point, the Uzumaki clan was already established in a hidden village. I also point out the background image of when Kushina mentions similarities between herself and Mito. You can see Mito and Hashirama, presumably in wedding clothes. There is a Uzushio symbol on the back of her dress. That is the sign for the village, not the clan. Therefore, I think that they married after the one village per country began, so she was already a Uzushio kunoichi before she married into the Senju clan. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Kushina literally states that Mito was an Uzushio kunoichi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Died was it ever stated that she died from the nine tails extraction? i mean i know that extraction kills host ,but i guess you never know.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 16:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No I don't think it ever said how she died.--Rmt0225 (talk) 00:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You just responded to a five month old post, but oh well... It was said that the Nine-Tails was extracted from her and sealed into Kushina when Mito was reaching the end of her life, or something similiar to that. I've only read the scanlations, which aren't 100% accurate.Ryne 91 (talk) 00:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Kushina and Naruto Shouldn't they also be listed as family. It does say that Kushina was a kinsmen of Mito :There is no indication of how closely related they were. For all we know, Naruto is a closer relative of Deidara's than of Mito's. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yin Seal: Release Tsunade's grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, had a similar diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. can Mito used Yin Seal: Release technique???? :We don't know. Jacce | Talk | 19:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Did Hashirama defeat Madara and Fox at the same time? Kushina said that Mito sealed The Fox during the battle between Hashirama and Madara, so why wiki said that it's after the battle? :le fixed.--Cerez365™ 14:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Should we add the relationships of tobirama and mito Shouldn't we also say that Mito Uzumaki and Tobirama Senju are sister and brother-in-laws. :I don't think we do in-laws o.o.--Cerez365™ 12:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::We don't. Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ear Talismans Has anyone checked whether or not the talismans on her ears has anything legible on them like Ao's, or if they're supposed to look like something legible but aren't like Minato's Flying Thunder God jutsu shiki? The latter seems more likely to me. Skitts (talk) 05:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :They're pretty much illegible to me. The first two kanji could be 征 and 牢, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks anyway. :) Skitts (talk) 16:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Inbreeding? they are distant relatives and they are knowingly together this has inbreeding written all over it. :Can we get some sort of word filter implemented to filter words like this? --speysider (talk) 16:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I believe this is what they meant. Oh and Hashirama and Mito were never noted to be related in any meaningful way. Only there clans were said to be distantly related. Skitts (talk) 16:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Even if they are related, not too sure how that would impact anything at all. @Speysider, I think sometimes it's better to leave stuff like this so that when it's asked/stated later we can just refer them to this.--Cerez365™ 16:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) For future reference, in the real world, everyone is technically related as everyone shares some amount of similar dna from a long past ancestor. Even if Mito and Hashi were cousins we do not know how distant that gap is to say its inbreeding.Umishiru (talk) 16:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :@Cerez365 Sure thing. --speysider (talk) 16:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Picture? Anybody got a good picture from the anime for her main picture? --Kasan94 (talk) 19:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope ? Mito And Not Mito ? I know Shounen said the timeline and logic do not add up, by they really looks alike and even anime made her hair brown while old. --Elveonora (talk) 01:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. The Obaa-san is too short and old Mito's way hotter. Also no rhombus marking. There is some resemblance however slight but I'm not sure if that's not a product of you saying they do.--Cerez365™ 01:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) What happened to Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki's child? Did Mito Uzumaki have a miscarriage due to the fūinjutsu seal almost being broken? If not who and where is Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki's child?-- It obviously wasn't a miscarriage as Tsunade is the granddaughter of Hashirama. They haven't shown the kid. Joshbl56 20:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Child/children are dead or well up in age.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Not a forum, if you can't find out on this page then no one except Kishi and staff knows better--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Clan(s) In order to avoid the whole, married people get clan affiliations would it be better to remove Senju from Mito's clan section or add people like Minato to the Senju o.O? I'm more for removing Mito's Senju Clan affiliation and leaving it just mentioned in her article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :While she is listed as belonging to two clans, her situation is similar to Gaara's. He's no longer a jinchūriki, but because he once was, he's listed as such. Mito might still have Uzumaki blood and the Uzumaki name, but she effectively ceased to be a member of the Uzumaki clan when she married into the Senju clan. She was an Uzumaki, and then became a Senju. Tsunade has Uzumaki blood, but she's not considered a member of the Uzumaki clan. Omnibender - Talk - 15:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. It's because of the change made to Minato's infobox recently why I asked since I was assuming that it worked both ways.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cerez, I think you meant to say "Minato to the Uzumaki"--Elveonora (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Aye I did in fact mean to say that. Too many "Mi"s.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) what? ... "Also, due to being a member of the Uzumaki clan, Mito had an exceptionally long life, having lived through the reign of the first three Hokage." "The members of this clan possess incredible longevity and life force.3 One notable case is that of Mito Uzumaki, who lived from before the founding of Konoha, to well into the term of the Third Hokage's reign." Can someone explain to me how is her case anything special? Because Danzo, Hiruzen and the other Elders were born before the founding of Konoha as well and some are still alive during the current events, are they Uzumaki with longevity now due to that? It's not that uncommon for people in real life to age to 90 and even live till their 100th's Even if Mito was 35 during the founding of Konoha, she died as circa 72 years old, assuming Kushina was about the same age as Minato and became Kurama's host around her 12th Surely Minato hasn't died older than 80, thus the statement is exaggerated and pointless as Kakuzu was aged more before his death than Mito, and I don't see any longevity written in his article--Elveonora (talk) 12:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't really see an issue with the example of her longevity, but then again I don't really look so deeply into timeline stuff. Mito for one, was a lot older than Danzō, Homura, Koharu and Hiruzen before the villages were founded, she was an adult and they, were children (around 6 or so based on the timeline I saw). There she lived until the the Third was middle-aged? Yes the council members have lived to a ripe old age but Mito would possibly still be alive if they didn't extract the beast (speculation on my part) Kakuzu now had the Earth Grudge Fear so he really can't factor into this. However, maybe it can changed to sound less impressive? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, we can't go with "possibly could have lived till her 150th's" etc. because Kakuzu should be a bit younger than Hashirama and died during the "current" events as 91 years old... if Hashirama was still alive, he would be 96-100. Thus Mito dying in her early/late 70th's isn't really a feat since it's common, thus she isn't the best example of "Uzumaki longevity" that sure is Kushina with her survival of a Tailed Beast extraction.--Elveonora (talk) 13:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, not Kushina, longevity and life force isn't the same. Kushina survived thanks to her life force, not the possibility to live long.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Then I'm for a removal because it's false "_" there really isn't any known Uzumaki with an example of their longevity.--Elveonora (talk) 13:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. forgot to ask, what if it was changed to "this was seen in part" or something like that?--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: missed ur edit, sorry. But still it's "if" and "maybe" because EVERY Uzumaki had/has the potential to live long, or not? EDIT 2: stating she was Hashirama's wife and from Uzumaki Clan should clock in everyone's head that 1+1 = she was old and had potential to live long, so I don't think the sentence is needed.--Elveonora (talk) 13:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Episode 90 This has been bugging me for weeks, I was just wondering if this is her.-- :See previous discussions on that matter, the answer is no. EDIT: EVEN IF the animators somehow meant it to be her, it's not canon cause that would be gross, also Tsunade was born after Hashirama's death--Elveonora (talk) 09:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) New Picture File:Mito Uzumaki.anime.png Can we use this in the Infobox? Want2know (talk) 13:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Unnecessary glow (the white is blinding) and lower quality (The talismans on her ears are just squiggles). The current one has more more detail and a solid background--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Strength Of A Hundred Seal Why Is Mito Listed As A User Of This Jutsu When There's Been No Official Confirmation, Only Speculation? Bob1200 (talk) 01:03, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Wasn't she stated to be a user in Jin no Sho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 02:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::She was i cited Tau when added her back to users. You can check it on edit history. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 03:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::That's old information, I don't know why I said that. Here is the updated information. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::So we have no proof to say that she has seal? If so let's remove her from users. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 00:16, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::I Agree. Bob1200 (talk) 00:21, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Weird, I remember such information too...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Mito has this symbol on the front, this symbol appears when you use this technique. Ok, we haven't never seen Mito release the seal. But it is as if we see one Hyuga with white eyes and we affirm that he does not possess Byakugan just because we don't see him to activate his Byakugan. So Mito is a user of this seal. --Sharingan91 (talk) 13:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::When you use the technique, yes. Do you really think she was constantly using it, for example when she embraced Kushina in that flashback? Just having a similar mark on the forehead really isn't enough to list her as a user. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I think we should at least go with "presumed"--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:10, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Seelentau, This symbol appears when the technique is complete. The difficulty of this technique is in the to accumulate chakra for years, but when the seal is complete, for user isn't hard to keep him on the forehead. So yes, even from elderly, Mito had on her forehead effortless. --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Having a marking on her forehead that is based on a Buddhist (?) deity's hair is no reason to add her as a user. That's like saying all tomoe-patterns in the series are the same tomoe as in the Sharingan. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Article Wording Fix "During her husband's battle against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, Hashirama at some point gained control of Kurama. " Ummm???? Hashirama is his own husband?! :No. The wording makes sense to me. "During her Mito husband's Hashirama battle against Madara Uchiha..." "Her" refers to Mito and Hashirama is her husband. Dayshwon1998 (talk) 10:24, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Definitely makes no sense. Implies that Hashirama is his own husband, lol. Should read: "During his battle against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, her husband Hashirama at some point gained control of Kurama." :I think it makes sense, but feel free to make the edit if you believe it will clarify things. Just be careful not to alter the meaning of the sentence. Dayshwon1998 (talk) 23:28, May 28, 2018 (UTC)